Let's Try Again
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star was bored. Everyone was off doing something. When he went to find Soul he ended up finding Maka. The two hung out and Black Star admited his love for her, ever since they were kids. Black Star x Maka Fluff. Will Update Soon!
1. Let's Try Again

Black Star was walking down the halls trying to find something to do. All of his friends were off doing something. The two sisters were helping Kid get over the fact that his hair was unsymmetrical. Soul was sleeping in. Crona was... well being Crona. And Tsubaki was helping clean the library. The only person who wasn't busy was Maka, but Black Star had no idea where she was.

Black Star continued to wonder around, still trying to find someone to hang with. Fianlly he found himself in front of the place Soul and Maka shared. So he decided to go and see if Soul was up yet.

Maka was reading a book in the silence of the house. Soul didn't feel his best so he was sleeping in, and everyone else was off doing something, So she took this opportunity to read. Just as Maka was about to turn the page she heard a few knocks to the front door. She didn't want it to wake up Soul so she rushed to the door and opened it to see Black Star in the doorway.

"Oh, Hey Maka, Soul up yet?" She sighed. "No Black Star. He doesn't feel his best today, so I'm letting him sleep." "You two are always watching out for each other. You two should just date." The ninja began laughing, but his mouth was covered. "Shhh! I don't want him to be woken up. Where's Tsubaki today?" She moved her hand so he could answer. "Cleaning the library again." "So your all alone?" "Yeah... Wanna take a walk?" "But I ah-" "Come on. It's more fun then reading some old book." "It is not an old book, it's actually quite new..." He crossed his arms and starred at her. "Ugh fine! Give me a second." "Okay."

It was late fall so Maka dressed in jeans and a sweater. Black Star on the other hand, didn't care about the cold. He wore jeans and a musle shirt. The two walked all around town talking about this and that. Finally they came to a park and decided to stop and sit down on a bench to take a break and continue to talk.

"So Maka." "Yeah?" "You and Soul going to the dance together next week?" "I'm not sure... He hasn't asked yet... What about you? Are you going to ask Tsubaki?" "Doubt it... She's nice and all, but I just don't like her that way... And besides, I need a really important date! The more important the more attention!" He began laughing but she sighed. "That's not fair." "Huh? What's not fair?" "Choosing a girl for popularity..." "But I... The only girl I like, is taken." "Who is that?" "I'm not telling you!" "Oh... Fine." After a few minutes of silence he decided to ask, "Is Soul really the one you want to go with?" "I'm not sure to be honest... I mean... The other day I thought Kid was going to ask me... but I don't know." "Hm... I see."

After a while of peaceful silence Black Star spoke up. "Maka... Remember when we were kids?" "What part?" "When we dated." "Oh yeah how could I forget? You were so kind and cute. You didn't care about surpassing god then. What's your point anyway?" "What happened to us?" The question caught Maka off guard. "You became a nuisance." "Thanks..." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry Black Star." He looked up to her and sighed. "Maka... I loved you... We had something special." "B-black Star..." _He loved me? I didn't even know that this kid knew what love was! _"Black Star... do you know what love is?" "Of course I do! Just because I never had parents, doesn't mean I don't know what love is!" Maka swore it looked like he was going to cry. "Black Star I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that... It's just... How could you love me? We didn't even date that long..." He looked up and smiled. "Maka..." He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Maka looked at his hand and then at him. _His eyes look so calm. _"Your right... We didn't date long. But we were together long enough for me to discover love. And still to this day, I've never felt this way about any other girl in my whole life. Tsubaki... Maybe... But it isn't as strong as I feel about you." "B-black Star... I..." She lowered her head and unwillingly began crying.

Black Star didn't understand why she was crying, but he grabbed her and hugged her tight, and she did the same, as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Maka had finally stopped crying. She sat there in Black Stars arms for a long time before she finally let go and looked at him. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." "It's okay..." "Is... Is what you said really true?" "About me loving you? Yes." "Oh... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Well to be honest. I thought it was a faze, I thought it would just pass, but when it didn't I realised I needed to tell you, but then I saw you and Soul, and you looked so happy, I figured if things worked out, you'd be with him and be even happier then if you were with me." "Oh... Well what if I told you that I might be happier with you?" "Then I'd be quite happy." With only a seconds hesitation, Maka threw her arms around Black Star's neck and pressed her lips to his.

Black Star was shocked but still responded. He traced his tounge along her bottom lip and she parted her lips giving him access. The two made out passionatly. When the kiss broke they were both breathless.

"W-what was that for?" "Black Star... Do you want to try again?" "A-are you kidding me? Hell yeah!" "Then you are officially my boyfriend." She smiled and threw her arms around him again.

Black Star and Maka walked hand and hand back to her place. Just as they were about to open the door Soul walked out. "Oh Hey guys... I-" He looked down and saw their linked hands. "Oh you two... Are together?" "Yes... Soul are you okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ah... fine. I got to go for ah... walk. Bye." Soul lowered his head and walked away. "Black Star... Maybe you should go after him... You are his best friend." "Yeah I think I'll do that. See yeah later Maka." He gave her a quick kiss before chasing after Soul.

Maka sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow. _Me with Black Star again... I hope it works out... And I hope Soul isn't **that** mad... Guess I'll have to take this one step at a time... With the dance only a week away, and three guys who like me... Anything could happen._

Author's Notes: Well this thought was random, but I think it came out well XD So next chapter soon ;) Good? Bad? Review~! :)


	2. How To Break It Off With Black Star?

Soul wasn't usually one to cry, but seeing Black Star, his **best** friend, hand and hand with the woman he loved, made his heart shatter. He was sitting at the basketball park. After about five minutes of being there it began to rain really hard, so he was soaked.

Black Star was also soaked, he had looked everywhere for Soul but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally he looked at the basketball park, and sure enough there he was against the wall... Crying? _Oh no... What have I done? _Black Star walked over to his friend, who didn't even notice him coming.

Black Star sat down beside Soul and he finally looked over. "What do you want?" "Soul, are you ok?" "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Black Star placed his hand on Soul's shoulder, but taking one look at Soul's expression, he took it back. "Black Star how could you?" "How could I what?" "I loved her! And you had to take her? I've told you that I loved her! So why would you do this to me?" "Hey! Don't get mad at me! You also knew I loved her! You were never going to pop the question, so I did!" "Your an ass! You know that Black Star?" "I don't see what I did wrong Soul!" "How can't you see?" Black Star sighed. "Look Soul, I don't want to fight with you. But the dance is a week away, when were you planning on asking? Did you think that no one else would ask?" "I was waiting for the right time." "You fucking live with her! You could have asked at **anytime**!" Soul stood up and clenched his fists, Black Star did the same. "Don't make me fight you Soul, you will lose." "Oh your not that fucking strong!" Soul turned his arm into a blade and backed up, ready to fight. "I guess this is going to be how it is then. And so the battle began.

Maka was just finishing dinner when there came a knock to the door. She opened it to see Soul, but he looked horrible, he was soaked and covered in cuts and bruises, he could barely stand on his own. "Oh my god! Soul what happened?" She went to touch his shoulder, but Soul grabbed her shoulders instead. Before she could say anything, Soul pressed his lips to hers.

At first Maka melted in his arms, but then she tasted blood and freaked out a little. Not that she could, or wanted, to pull away. When he moved away he turned around and headed for his room, but Maka stopped him. "Kay one, what was that for? Two, who did you fight with? And three, let me help you get cleaned up." Soul sighed. "One I love you... two Black Star, and three no." "If you loved me why haven't you **ever** asked me out? And why did you fight with Black Star?" "Ugh fine. Clean up my cuts and I will explain everything." "Deal."

Soul was sitting on the couch in his boxers only. Maka was sitting beside him with all sorts of bandages and peroxide. "So... start explaining." "Ugh. Black Star found me at the basketball park, and lets say after a few hurtful words, we began fighting... it was over you." "Me? You mean this is my fault?" "No not really. It just so happened that you were what we were fighting over." "Ohh... Okay, go on..." "Well the fight went on for a few hours. we knocked each other out and when I woke up he was still beside me, so I walked - limped home." "Oh... Are you okay?" "Oh yeah, the cuts will heal, and the bruises will go away, but my shattered heart will never heal." "Shattered heart? That doesn't sound like something you'd say." "Well it is now. Black Star knew I loved you. So I hate him right now." Maka finished cleaning Soul's cuts. "Soul... I'm done... you can go now..."

He didn't move. He just starred at her with his beautiful scarlet eyes. Maka couldn't take it. She threw her arms around Soul's neck, just like she had with Black Star earlier that day, and pressed her lips to his. He also wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her body so close to his.

When the kiss broke Maka moved her face so in was in the arc of Soul's neck. They sat there hugging for a while but Soul finally moved. "Maka... your with Black Star... This wont work." "Soul don't do this to me! Don't make me choose!" "What do you want me to say Maka? I'm not going to share you, and neither is Black Star, and if I remember correctly, don't you have a date with Kid tomorrow?" "Shit! I forgot about that! Still Soul... Please!" "Maka. Do you really want to be a slut? Because slut's aren't cool." "Where. Is. The. Phone?" "Right here." He shot her a look of confusion. "I need to make a few calls." "Okay?"

Maka ran into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed trying to remember Kid's number. _Kid's number... Kid's number... Oh yeah! _She put down the phone and walked to the window. _Duh! It's the same as Lord Death's. _Maka blew air onto the window and wrote in the numbers while saying them in her head. _42-42-564 Anytime you want to knock on Death's door. _Maka watched as it rung three times before Lord Death appeared. "Hey Hey! What's up?" "Maka scythe meister reporting." "Yeah Hi, what's up?" "Umm I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if Kid was there." "Oh yeah, here he is." There was a few seconds before Kid appeared. "Hey Maka. What's up?" "Remember that date we have tomorrow?" "Yeah?" "I'm going to have to cancle." "Oh why is that?" "I already have a date for the dance..." "Oh I see... Well okay, see you at the dance then." "Bye Kid!" "Bye." And he disappeared. "There one down, one to go."

Maka was laying on her bed trying to figure out what to do. She layed there for so long that she actually fell asleep.

Soul was tired. It was late. So he decided to go to bed. But first he wanted to check on Maka. He knocked three times before opening the door. She was laying on her stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Soul decided that she looked... Cute. He walked over and moved her so she was on her back. Then he pulled a blanket over her, and kissed her softly before turning out the light and leaving the room.

It was the weekend so Soul was planning on sleeping in. But when he moved around in his bed something didn't feel quite right. When he opened his eyes, there was a sleeping Maka in his arms. "Holy shit!" And he almost fell on the floor. He looked around. He was in his own room, so how did she get there? Soul poked her a few times before she finally opened her eyes. "Hm? What is it Soul?" "Ah ... sorry to um... bother you... but how did you get there?" Maka sat up and shot him a look of confusion. "You don't remember last night?" "Last... Night?" "I broke it off with Black Star, and we kinda... Did it... Last night..." Maka pointed to their naked bodies. "What the fuck?" Soul woke up screaming. And Maka ran in. "Soul are you okay?" He looked around and realised it was just a dream. "Yeah... I'm fine... Did you decided what you were going to do about Black Star and me?" Yes... I'm choosing you. I just need to find the best way to break it off with Black Star." "Okay, ah Maka?" "Yeah?" "Is there any chance of me getting... sex out of this?" "What? You can't be serious?" "Ah you know what... never mind. I'm going back to bed. See you later." He pulled the covers over his head and began fake snoring. Maka shook her head and walked out.

"Now... How am I gonna break it off with Black Star? And can I do it?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Third chapter on its way! XD Good? Bad? Review~!


End file.
